campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Who
LOST IN TIME Summary Story created by HunterofArtemis12 and DanyYB ODD CHAPTERS: Dany EVEN CHAPTERS: Hunter Chapter 1 It was an awesome day. What else could Percy ask for? He was walking by the Empire State Building with his girlfriend, Annabeth. He had made a reservation for Shorty's. He loved that place. But, there was something wrong. He felt something was not okay. "Percy, are you all right?" Annabeth asked. "I'm sensing something." Percy said. He didn't know what was happening. "On the graveyard. We need to go." Goodbye Shorty's, he thought. "Where the hell did that come from?" River said. There was a Weeping Angel in front of them, in the graveyard. How was that possible? "It's a survivor." Said the Doctor scanning it with his sonic screwdriver. "Very weak, but keep your eyes on it." A survivor... When Rory and Amy jumped from the building they had created a paradox. How could it had survived? "Where's Rory?" Amy asked. He was next to her a minute ago. He had disappeared. "I'm sorry. Amelia. I'm so, so sorry." The Doctor said while looking away. "No." She cried. "No! We can just go and get him in the TARDIS. One more paradox." "Would rip New York apart." The Doctor knew it more than anyone. A lost cause. They had lost him. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. He remembered what Rory had told him once, it was all his fault, he made people try to impress him, risking their lives, for him. He couldn't lose anybody else. "No, that's not true. I don't believe you." Said Amy walking toward the Angel. It was the only way. "Mother, it's true." Said River. Indeed, there was nothing else to do. "Amy, what are you doing?" Asked the Doctor. Amy was getting too close to the Angel. "That gravestone, Rory's, there's room for one more name isn't there?" Said Amy pointing to a gravestone that read: In loving memory Rory Arthur Williams Aged 82 "What are you talking about? Back away from the Angel. Come back to the TARDIS, we'll figure something out." Oh no. He knew where she was going. What could he do to stop her? Think. Think. Think., he said in his mind. "The Angel, would it send me back to the same time, to him?" Amy asked desperately. "I...don't know. Nobody knows." The Doctor lied. "But it's my best shot, yeah?" She said trying to convince the Doctor to let her go. "No!" Of course not. What was she thinking? "Doctor, shut up! Yes, yes, it is!" Said River. Oh God, the Doctor tought, why won't she hush? "Amy—" He said, being interrupted. "Well then." Amy said. The Doctor relaxed, thinking that she had understood. "I just have to blink, right?" "No!" The Doctor said while he got closer to Amy. "It'll be fine. I know it will. I'll be with him like I should be. Me and Rory together. Melody." She said calling River over and walking closer to the Angel. "Stop it! Just, just, stop it!" The Doctor screamed. "Wait here Annabeth" Percy told her. They were hiding behind a big gravestone. What were those guys doing? Who were they? They had seen one of them disappear when an angel touched him. He stood up. "Percy!" Annabeth said. "What in the gods are you doing?" "Just trust me Wise Girl" He said. Then, he took Riptide out of his pocket, turned it into a sword and ran toward the Angel just before it touched the girl next to it. He jumped and choped of its head. "Ahhhhh" Amy started screaming and crying. The Doctor was in shock. River opened her eyes like plates. Amy tried to run to the Angel but the Doctor grabbed her. It was too late. Nothing else to do. "No! Please! No!" Amy was crying desperately. The Doctor was trying to make her relax, but how could he? Her love had just disappeared, getting lost in time. He was holding her strongly so she didn't fall or run. "Perseus Jackson! What have you done?!" Annabeth yelled. Percy just turned and watched her. She could notice he was nervous and confused. She was feeling the same way. The Doctor heard something and then he saw two teens, a boy and a girl. He was so concentrated watching them that he forgot he was holding Amy. She fell down and hit her head with the ground. Everything turned black and she passed out. Chapter 2 "Who in the name of Hades' gym shorts are you?" Annabeth narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the odd trio standing with bewildered faces in front of her. "We could say the same to you. Minus the Hades gym shorts." The puffy haired woman replied, pulling a gun out of her jacket pocket. It was unlike any weapon Percy had laid eyes on, bulky and with a stripe of green light. "Whoa." Percy blinked, hand instinctively clutchinf tightly to his own weapon. "No need for violence." "You killed the Weeping Angel." The woman replied, her voice turning bitter. "You've messed up the timeline." "Timeline? Look, we saw you in trouble and thought we could help!" Percy looked agitated, he took a step closer and pointed his blade at her. "Percy! Stop." Annabeth gave her boyfriend her famous glare before catiously stepping toward the Doctor and Amy. The Doctor had by now tuned them out and was kneeling and holding Amy's head in his arms, whispering I'm sorry's ''over and over under his breath. He carressed her red hair then kissed her forehead and set her down more gently then before. "Is she alright?" Asked the daughter of Athena in a small voice. That was unlike her, Annabeth usually never let her voice sound anything but confident. But that monster, statue ''thing had made her anything but confident. "No. Her husband is back in time and lost to her forever. How would you feel?" The thin man with snapped back furiously before rising to his full height, staring at Annabeth with calculating eyes. Percy gulped. "I...I..." Annabeth stammered. That was completely unlike herself. There was something about him...his eyes. They were so old and tired. As if he had seen many things and fought many battles. His younger self, everything but the eyes begged to differ. The large haired lady finally was the first to break the tension. She slid her gun into some hidden away spot, and held out a hand to a speechless Percy. "Professor River Song," she announced. Percy stared at her hand then shook it. "Uh...Percy Jackson." River Song turned to Annabeth. "And you are?" "Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." "Why are you shaking their little human hands, River?" The skinny man raised an eyebrow as he lugged the red haired girl up from the ground and draped her over his shoulders. He had thick British accent along with the woman. "They must have thought they were helping by defeating the Weeping Angel. They wouldn't know better." River replied cooly, eyeing the demigods. "And Doctor, we all happen to be human except you." "We saw the man...we saw him dissapear." Percy offered feeling rather uncomfortable. The man referred to as Doctor heaved a long sigh then stuck out his hand limply and awkwardly. "I'm The Doctor. I would say pleased to meet you but..." He rubbed his neck and looked at the unconcious girl sadly. "Under the circumstances that may not be the most appropriate." "Let's get her in the TARDIS. Perhaps it will help." The professor spoke up and then glanced back at Percy and Annabeth. "Well, you two may as well come along." The couple exchanged their own uncertain looks before following after. Chapter 3 Discontinued Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Collaboration Category:The Roman Eagle Wiki Fanfiction Contest Category:HunterofArtemis12 Category:DanyYB Category:Incomplete fanfiction